monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethereal Order Maze
|eventdescription = }}Now that the Warmasters are back, tensions are high and in times of war, unlikely alliances are born. This is the case with the newly formed Ethereal Order: a union of warriors that have vowed to support and defend each other when the next big war erupts. They all have one thing in common: They’re airy, intangible, ghostly creatures that, despite seeming delicate, are extremely powerful. Yntec, Commander Alvid, Faugnar, Singularis, and Stöirm are the founding members of the Ethereal Order. However, they’re missing a leader, a monster stronger than them to stand in the front line of battle without making decisions on behalf of them all. Enter Gelotron: a ball of Magic with unlimited power and no ambitions or bad intentions, simply the perfect attacker. Gelotron is the perfect leader for the Ethereal Order! Maze Paths Stöirm |prize2 = |prize3 = |prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |cost1 = 20|cost2 = 30|cost3 = 30|cost4 = 35|cost5 = 40|cost6 = 45|cost7 = 50|cost8 = 55|cost9 = 60|cost10 = 65|cost11 = 75|cost12 = 85|cost13 = 90|cost14 = 105|cost15 = 115|cost16 = 130|cost17 = 145|cost18 = 160|cost19 = 175}} Singularis |cost2 = 35|prize2 = |cost3 = 35|prize3 = |cost4 = 40|prize4 = |cost5 = 45|prize5 = |cost6 = 50|prize6 = |cost7 = 55|prize7 = |cost8 = 60|prize8 = |cost9 = 70|prize9 = |cost10 = 75|prize10 = |cost11 = 85|prize11 = |cost12 = 95|prize12 = |cost13 = 105|prize13 = |cost14 = 115|prize14 = |cost15 = 130|prize15 = |cost16 = 140|prize16 = |cost17 = 160|prize17 = |cost18 = 175|prize18 = |cost19 = 195|prize19 = |cost20 = 215|prize20 = |cost21 = 240|prize21 = |cost22 = 265|prize22 = |cost23 = 295|prize23 = |cost24 = 325|prize24 = |cost1 = 30|number of rows = 24}} Commander Alvid |cost2 = 45|prize2 = |cost3 = 50|prize3 = |cost4 = 50|prize4 = |cost5 = 55|prize5 = |cost6 = 65|prize6 = |cost7 = 70|prize7 = |cost8 = 75|prize8 = |cost9 = 80|prize9 = |cost10 = 90|prize10 = |cost11 = 100|prize11 = |cost12 = 105|prize12 = |cost13 = 115|prize13 = |cost14 = 130|prize14 = |cost15 = 140|prize15 = |cost16 = 155|prize16 = |cost17 = 165|prize17 = |cost18 = 185|prize18 = |cost19 = 200|prize19 = |cost20 = 220|prize20 = |cost21 = 240|prize21 = |cost22 = 260|prize22 = |cost23 = 285|prize23 = |cost24 = 315|prize24 = |cost25 = 345|prize25 = |cost26 = 375|prize26 = |cost27 = 410|prize27 = |cost28 = 450|prize28 = |cost29 = 490|prize29 = |number of rows = 29}} Faugnar |cost2 = 55|prize2 = |cost3 = 60|prize3 = |cost4 = 65|prize4 = |cost5 = 70|prize5 = |cost6 = 75|prize6 = |cost7 = 80|prize7 = |cost8 = 85|prize8 = |cost9 = 90|prize9 = |cost10 = 100|prize10 = |cost11 = 105|prize11 = |cost12 = 115|prize12 = |cost13 = 125|prize13 = |cost14 = 135|prize14 = |cost15 = 145|prize15 = |cost16 = 155|prize16 = |cost17 = 165|prize17 = |cost18 = 180|prize18 = |cost19 = 195|prize19 = |cost20 = 210|prize20 = |cost21 = 225|prize21 = |cost22 = 245|prize22 = |cost23 = 265|prize23 = |cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 305|prize25 = |cost26 = 330|prize26 = |cost27 = 355|prize27 = |cost28 = 385|prize28 = |cost29 = 415|prize29 = |cost30 = 445|prize30 = |cost31 = 480|prize31 = |cost32 = 520|prize32 = |cost33 = 560|prize33 = |cost34 = 605|prize34 = |number of rows = 34}} Yntec |cost2 = 65|prize2 = |cost3 = 70|prize3 = |cost4 = 75|prize4 = |cost5 = 80|prize5 = |cost6 = 85|prize6 = |cost7 = 90|prize7 = |cost8 = 95|prize8 = |cost9 = 105|prize9 = |cost10 = 110|prize10 = |cost11 = 120|prize11 = |cost12 = 125|prize12 = |cost13 = 135|prize13 = |cost14 = 145|prize14 = |cost15 = 155|prize15 = |cost16 = 165|prize16 = |prize17 = |cost18 = 190|prize18 = |cost19 = 200|prize19 = |cost20 = 215|prize20 = |cost21 = 230|prize21 = |cost22 = 250|prize22 = |cost23 = 265|prize23 = |cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 305|prize25 = |cost26 = 325|prize26 = |cost27 = 345|prize27 = |cost28 = 370|prize28 = |cost29 = 395|prize29 = |cost30 = 425|prize30 = |cost31 = 455|prize31 = |cost32 = 485|prize32 = |cost33 = 520|prize33 = |cost34 = 555|prize34 = |cost35 = 595|prize35 = |cost36 = 635|prize36 = |cost17 = 175|number of rows = 36}} Gelotron |cost2 = 80|prize2 = |cost3 = 85|prize3 = |cost4 = 85|prize4 = |cost5 = 90|prize5 = |cost6 = 95|prize6 = |cost7 = 100|prize7 = |cost8 = 105|prize8 = |cost9 = 110|prize9 = |cost10 = 120|prize10 = |cost11 = 125|prize11 = |cost12 = 130|prize12 = |cost13 = 135|prize13 = |cost14 = 145|prize14 = |cost15 = 150|prize15 = |cost16 = 160|prize16 = |cost17 = 170|prize17 = |cost18 = 175|prize18 = |cost19 = 185|prize19 = |cost20 = 195|prize20 = |cost21 = 205|prize21 = |cost22 = 215|prize22 = |cost23 = 225|prize23 = |cost24 = 240|prize24 = |cost25 = 250|prize25 = |cost26 = 265|prize26 = |cost27 = 280|prize27 = |cost28 = 290|prize28 = |cost29 = 305|prize29 = |cost30 = 325|prize30 = |cost31 = 340|prize31 = |cost32 = 355|prize32 = |cost33 = 375|prize33 = |cost34 = 395|prize34 = |cost35 = 415|prize35 = |cost36 = 435|prize36 = |cost37 = 460|prize37 = |cost38 = 485|prize38 = |cost39 = 510|prize39 = |cost40 = 535|prize40 = }} Discount Times Category:Event Category:Maze